nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS is a video game announced by Nintendo on March 23, 2010 and later shown in the form of a non-interactive demo on June 15, 2010, at E3 2010. Maple Treeway, Luigi's Mansion and Airship Fortress have all been confirmed to appear in the game. Other features include the ability to customise your Karts down to selecting the size and design of the wheel, the ability to glide in the air, and race underwater using propellers at the back of your vehicle. Hideki Konno confirmed that the game would utilize the system's StreetPass capabilities. At the Nintendo 3DS Conference on September 13, 2011 (Japan time), Waluigi Pinball and DK Pass from Mario Kart DS, and Kalimari Desert from Mario Kart 64 was also confirmed as a retro track. Since then, screenshots have confirmed SNES Mario Circuit 2, N64 Luigi Raceway, and GBA Bowser Castle 1 as retro courses. The conference that took place on October 21, 2011 along with various hands-on articles, revealed a further 5 -- N64 Koopa Troopa Beach, GCN Dino Dino Jungle, Wii Mushroom Gorge, Wii Coconut Mall and Wii Koopa Cape, while the official Japanese website revealed that GCN Daisy Cruiser would be appearing. The final retro course to be confirmed was SNES Rainbow Road. Confirmed Starting Drivers *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Toad *Koopa Troopa Unlockable Drivers *Daisy *Wario *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Shy Guy *Honey Queen *Wiggler *Lakitu Items *Banana Peel / Triple Banana Peel *Blooper *Green Shell / Triple Green Shells *Red Shell / Triple Red Shells *Mushroom / Triple Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Spiny Shell *Bullet Bill *Star *Bob-omb *Lightning *Coin New Items *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Lucky 7 Courses New Courses (nitro) Mushroom Cup *Toad Circuit *Daisy Hills *Cheep Cheep Lagoon *Shy Guy Bazaar Flower Cup *Wuhu Island *Mario Circuit *Music Park *Rock Rock Mountain Star Cup *Piranha Plant Slide *Wario's Galleon *Neo Bowser City *Maka Wuhu Special Cup *DK Jungle *Rosalina's Ice World *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Old Courses (retro) Shell Cup *N64 Luigi Raceway *GBA Bowser Castle 1 *Wii Mushroom Gorge *DS Luigi's Mansion Banana Cup *N64 Koopa Troopa Beach *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *Wii Coconut Mall *DS Waluigi Pinball Leaf Cup *N64 Kalimari Desert *DS DK Pass *GCN Daisy Cruiser *Wii Maple Treeway Lightning Cup *Wii Koopa Cape *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *DS Airship Fortress *SNES Rainbow Road Controls *Accelerate: Hold A Button *Rocket Dash: Hold A Button when Lakitu's traffic light flashes in middle, or when you notice number 2 *Brake/Reverse: Hold B Button *Drift: When you found a curve, use L or R button to go to turns sharply without speed loss. *Mini-turbo: When you curve, grey wisps can be seen coming out of your wheel. Move to make blue wisp. When you move longer, you can see red wisp. Releasing the button makes this action increase speed. *Move: Use Circle Pad and hold this thing to move. If it go left, your vehicle will turn left and then vice versa. *Use Item: If you touch the item box and you want to use item, click L or X button and something will happen. *Stop Item Roulette: If you saw items and you want to stop the roulette, just click L/X button immediately. *Pause: If you want to stop playing race and want to do something else, or when something happens around you, click Start Button. Then a list of choices will appear. Click something you want to prefer. *Gyro sensor (first-person view): Touch top of Control Pad. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario Kart games Category:Mario games Category:Nintendo games Category:2011 video games Category:Articles needing rewrite Category:Luigi games